


Pâro -

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Dr. Schneeplestein - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: The feeling that no matter what you do it’s always wrong





	Pâro -

**Author's Note:**

> So this a request from an anon who asked for Antistein! Enjoy!

Anti's never been someone to admit when he's done something wrong.  
  
He always hates saying he did something wrong, not because he thinks he always right but because admitting to a fault always has a certain amount of vulnerability in it and he hates he being vulnerable.  
  
However, the funny thing about falling in love is that it changes you in ways you never knew you could. He still hates admitting his wrong but he no longer twists things around around so the outcome favors him. At least not with a certain doctor.  
  
Henrik Schneeplestein.  
  
When he first met this man, he bordered on resenting him. He was nice and calm and soothing, all things that annoyed Anti. The glitch is loud, chaotic, and just down right messy. The doctor seemed just as annoyed by his present as Anti was by his.  
  
However, one night Antis neck wouldn't stop bleeding and he stumbled into Henriks offuce, relieved the doctor wasn't there. He had quickly grabbed some bandages to stop the bleeding and when he turned around, Henrik was there with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"What do you want?" The doctor has asked him.  
  
Anti had rolled his eyes, irritated. "What does is it look like? My necks bleeding and I need something to stop it."  
  
He tried to walk past Henrik but he had grabbed Antis arm, a frown on his lips. "Let me help you."  
  
At this point, Anti was too tired to argue with the doctor and just... let him do whatever. After that, him and the doctor had a strange relationship. After Antis kills, the doctor would insist on patching him up and after a while, Anti gave up on resisting. Truth be told, he quite liked spending time with the doctor but he was convinced that the doctor didn't really care about him. Why would he? Antis just a murderous glitch.  
  
Turns out he was wrong.  
  
After a particularly bad fight, Henrik had yelled at him, telling him he needed to be more careful. Anti was confused and irritated by that. Why the fuck does Henrik give a damn about what happens to Anti? He bared his teeth before replying that it's not like the doctor actually cares.  
  
Henrik looked shocked, hurt almost. "You don't think I care?"  
  
Anti scoffed, "Why would you? I'm a murderous glitch-"  
  
Anti never got to finish that sentence before Henrik cut him off with a kiss. The doctor cupped Antis cheeks before saying, "Anti, I  _love_ you. That's why I care about what happens to you.  You mean so much to me."  
  
Anti was shocked. He never had anyone admit they loved him... it was a strange but he found himself smiling at the doctor, willing to believe him.  
  
Anti should have shoved him away, told him cruel things to make the doctor hate him. Something that would have pushed the doctor far, far away from him.  
  
Not that he wants to hurt Henrik, quite the opposite actually but Anti lives a dangerous life and he was bound to fuck this up  
  
And he did.  
  
He now stands over the grave of Herik, anger and sadness swirling in him. An old rival of his had found out he had fallen in love with the doctor and now... now he is dead. And it's all Antis fault.  
  
No matter what he does, he's always fucking things up. He can't be happy without someone paying the price.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... I wasn't sure what to do with this ship and I also kind of wrote this break out of my writers block. I hope you still enjoyed it!
> 
> And hey! Feel free to to hit me up on my Tumblr. It's @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers! It's got shitposts, memes, and some ships!
> 
> But anyways, I'll see all you readers in the next fic! Bye-bye!!


End file.
